moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bobbi SingSong
Bobbi SingSong the Jollywood Singaling is a common Moshling in the RoxStars set within the Moshi Monsters franchise. Bobbi is a Bollywood dancer and musician who's a hit in his home town, Jollywood. Bobbi's debut was in his song "Welcome to Jollywood". The song is what caused him to be a hit in his town. According to the Movie, Bobbi's talent and recognition does not extend past Jollywood, as neither Katsuma nor Poppet are aware who he is. Combination Biography If you've never been to Jollywood (it is jolly good) chances are you've no idea how famous Bobbi SingSong really is. A legend in his distant homeland this Moshling gooperstar's smash it 'Welcome to Jollywood' has even been adopted as Jollywood's national anthem. If only he could remember his mantra! Despite his fame, Bobbi drives everywhere in his own luxury rickshaw - and I should know because he recently took me for a spin. It was great fun- until he started to show me that 'judder sideways' move of his. We nearly ended up in a pothole. Goodness gracious me! Mini Bio A legend in his distant homeland, this Moshling's smash hit song 'Welcome To Jollywood' has been adopted as Jollywood's national anthem. When he's not trying to remember his mantra, Bobbi enjoys dodging potholes in his fancy rickshaw. Jolly good! The Official Collectable Figures Guide With his smash hit 'Welcome to Jollywood' which, incidentally, is jolly good, Bobbi SingSong has found fame. With Jollywood having adopted his number one as their national anthem, he has become a living legend in his homeland. When he's not meditating, he mostly whoops it up with his sitar. Just don't offer him a glass of Wobble-ade or suggest any dilly-dallying! Moshipedia If you've never been to Jollywood (it is jolly good) chances are you've no idea how famous Bobbi SingSong really is. A legend in his distant homeland this Moshling gooperstar's smash it 'Welcome to Jollywood' has even been adopted as Jollywood's national anthem. If only he could remember his mantra! Character Encyclopedia Main Coming soon to a town near you, singing sensation Bobbi SingSong! This big-haired, moustachioed gooperstar is taking Jollywood by storm with his melodious crooning and monsterific sitar playing. His hometown has paid him the highest honor by adopting his smash hit "Welcome to Jollywood" as its national anthem! Rickshaw rider! Life in Jollywood is jolly good. Gooperstars cruise the hills in their limos. But Bobbi's no diva--he'd rather rattle around in his own rickshaw. Tranquil tune Hyper-energetic Bobbi tries to relax before a gig by strumming on the strings of his sitar and meditating. Perhaps he should write the word to his mantra down, though, because he keeps forgetting them! Data file Moshling type: RoxStar Species: Jollywood Singalong Habitat: Jollywood Celebrity pal: Zack Binspin Side-notes * Big hair is a Bobbi-tastic Jollywood look. * Moshi-tabulous moustache * Bobbi's sitar. Bobbi is the best sitar player in Jollywood, apart from his guru Pluckii StringSong. Habitat Jollywood of course, but Bobbi should be coming to a town very near you! Traits Personality Jolly, doolally, hyperenergetic. Likes Meditating and playing his sitar. Dislikes Wobble-ade and dilly-dallying. Trivia *When you click on him, his music is an excerpt from "Welcome to Jollywood". *The Super Moshi Mission, 'Welcome to Jollywood!', rewards the player with Bobbi's, shares the name of his hit single. *In the contents section of The Ultimate Moshlings Collector's Guide Bobbi's name is spelt with a 'Y' not an 'I'. **This same error occurs in Series 3 Micro Moshi. *Bobbi's song, 'Welcome to Jollywood' appears on the Moshi Monsters album, Music Rox. *Rajesh David voices Bobbi SingSong in Moshi Monsters: The Movie. *Bobbi owns a sitar, which is a musical instrument. It is shaped like an apple and is green. The sitar appeared on the Gooperstars World Tour saga during September/October 2013. Gallery In-Game Bobbi1.png Bobbi4.png Bobbi3.png Bobbi6.png Bobbi7.png Bobbi14.png Bobbi15.png Bobbi16.png Bobbi18.png Figures Bobbi SingSong figure normal.jpg Bobbi SingSong figure gold.png|Bobbi's golden figure Bobbi Singsong figure silver.png|Bobbi's limited edition silver figure Collector card s4 bobbi singsong.png|Bobbi's collector card Countdown card s4 bobbi singsong.jpg|Bobbi's countdown card Mash Up Cards TC Bobbi SingSong series 3.png TC_Bobbi_SingSong_series_4.png Shoney the Amazin' Blazin' Raisin (Song) MV STABR Bobbi sun.png MV STABR Bobbi wut.png MV STABR Bobbi ugh.png Moshi Monsters: The Movie Moshi Movie bobbi1.PNG Movie40.PNG Movie41.PNG Movie49.PNG Other Bobbi singsong.png Bobbi Playinh.PNG Motor mouths bobbi.jpg Moshi Karts moshlings neon Bobbi SingSong.png SM Bobbi.PNG Screen Bobbi.PNG BobbiSingSongHawaiian.png|Moshling Rescue! Hawaiian Bobbi SingSong Category:Moshlings Category:RoxStars Category:Mission Moshlings Category:Celebrities Category:Common Moshlings